How This Ends
by Kyra Akeli Lachlan
Summary: "I can't love you." I whimpered completely losing it... I knew from the beginning if I ever loved it would end in heartbreak. Yet here I was trying to convince myself I wasn't in love. I couldn't deny it forever and creeping back into my heart were those three tormenting words. "I love her."


**How This Ends**

Disclaimer: I do not own Venus vs. Virus in any way shape or form.

Warnings: Yuri! GirlxGirl! There is alcohols use in this despite all characters besides Nachash being underage. Also un-betad...for now.

Also his is the ten song play list challenge thingy. Just trying to get the creative juices flowing!

Hope you like it! Enjoy!

LSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLS

Even if it breaks your heart : Luke Brian

I remember when I was a younger girl. My mother would always tell me I could do anything I put my mind to. She told me to follow my dreams. I hadn't even considered the possibilities of her words until I met Lucia...a girl so broken but so strong and courageous. Someone who followed her dreams even through adversity.

I watched her one evening, as she sat cleaning her gun, humming lightly her eyes intent on her work. I knew this wasn't the life she chose and tonight just underneath the intense focus I could see the doubt and fear mixing with the determination. Lucia was a dreamer, and unlike me she was willing to do anything to make her dreams come true.

Nothing to lose : Josh Gracin

I decided to stop by Sumire's school as a surprise visit. It was clearly lunch time, and, as it was mid spring all the girls sat outside lounging in the grassy courtyard.

I stepped into the girl's line of sight and her friends immeadiately began to gossip.

"H-hey lucia." The red head stammered and I could tell just by the light in her eyes her heart must be pumping. She most likely thought we had a mission.

I sat next to her and smiled " Hey, just came to visit." I said a small smile on my face.

She blushed and set her sandwich aside and looked at me her eyes suddenly focused, "I'm glad to see you" she said sweetly and as if she had nothing to lose she leaned in and gave me a kiss on the lips.

Danzan kuduro : Dan Omar

It was a hot summer day and me and Lucia were doing some house work. I groaned and stretched flopping on the couch, "Luuciiiaaaa iiit's so hot!" I whined fanning myself with my hand.

I didn't need to look to know she was most likely rolling her eyes. I sighed and closed my eyes as my words were greeted by some minor clunking and an impatient huff.

Suddenly the cushion of the couch dipped beneath her weight and my eyes snapped open. Her face hovered above mine her eye glittering with mischievousness. "I can make it hotter." She whispered against my lips.

I shuddered at the implications but didn't have time to respond as she pressed her mouth to mine slipping her tongue into my mouth. I let out a throaty moan and gasped slightly as she broke the kiss for air. I flushed and peeked at her through my lashes.. "I think I can handles this..." I whispered breathlessly and suddenly we were caught up in each other in a tangle of lips and teeth on the couch.

Riding solo : Jason Derulo

Today had been such a great day, found some answers to my past, about my father and my mother. Despite how negative the answers were I felt great. I was sitting in a tree outside our house humming lightly to myself and waiting for Sumire to get home from her friends house. When she got home I would tell her it was about time that we went out. About time that she stopped moping about the boy who had been careless with her heart. Maybe see a movie or something.

And just as I brought myself out of my reverie the red head came walking, slowly, up to the shop. Her head was down and I could tell she was in deep thought. I jumped from my perch and landed at her side noting the startled expression that jumped onto her face.

I smirked, "We are going to get some food, and then see a movie".

She looked taken aback but slowly her face melded into that smile I loved and a light pink graced her cheeks "okay Lucia" she acquiesced and with a jolt of pure electric happiness I grasped her hand in mine and lead her down the walkway.

Gotta keep your head up : Andy Grammer

It was late, I hadn't intended on staying out til sunset. Surely Sumire was worried. Unfortunately for me I was in a mood where I was less apt to care who missed me. I was lost and uncertain. I was starting to believe I had made a mistake bringing Sumire to my shop and away from her friends and family.

I watched the sunset from my place in the tree a few lots down from the shop my chest feeling heavy. I closed my eyes and let out a soft sigh feeling the last tendrils of sun caress my skin. It was time to head home, I didn't need to go back to sumire panicking.

I leapt from the branch and pulled out a cigarette lighting it in one graceful movement. I kicked at the loose stones from the asphalt and trudged all the way back to the shop. Flicking the butt onto the ground and extinguishing it with a twist of my boot, I slipped quietly into the shop.

I tiredly made my way down the stairs to find, much to my surprise, Sumire sitting on the couch arranging some white roses.

She looked up at me and smiled, "Hey Lucia."

"What are the roses for?" I asked skipping the standard greetings.

Sumire flushed and looked at her shoes before looking back at me a sad smile on her face. "You haven't seemed happy lately, I-I figured roses- white roses- may cheer you up..."

I stopped my eyes wide for a moment. _ She did this for me? _my gaze softened but before I could speak she jumped from her set and pulled me towards the bedroom. I allowed her to lead me for once and let her make me sit at our vanity. She pulled the bows out of my pig tails and let my hair cascade over my shoulders. She came and sat in my lap and gently lifted my chin and unnaturally serious look in her eyes, "everything will be fine, I'm happy here, happy to have met you, please don't think anything else Lucia. I'm here for you so you don't have to do this alone."

I gazed at her and slowly as the words sunk into my heart I pulled her close giving her a chaste kiss on the lips.

"Thank you" I murmured against her mouth and neither of us spoke as hot tears slowly trickled down my cheeks.

Monster : Skillet

I watched Lucia fight and suddenly I felt helpless. My fingers itched for my bracelet that Lola Was repairing.

A virus leapt at Lucia and she dodged killing it effortlessly as she fired and eradicated another.

I held my gun tightly in my hands as I defended Lola while she repaired my bracelet.

"All done!" Came her high pitched voice.

I heaved a sigh of relief and slipped my repaired bracelet onto my wrist. I had it on for barely a moment before I pressed two sigils preparing to launch myself into battle. I felt the pinch and the antidote was injected into my system. I felt heat racing through my body and eventually my mind and heart. I felt anger seep into my mind and I took off ripping every virus in sight to shreds.

The rage presses against my rational mind fighting to take control.

_Break...break!_ It urges. _Find! Destroy!_ I spin around for control and suddenly I see Lucia. A delicious scent over loads my senses and suddenly I am a being of pure rage and nothing makes sense except _BREAK! BREAK! DESTROY!_

I lurch forward tearing down viruses effortlessly;thoughtlessly. Suddenly I'm there consumed by the scent of this being before me. I lick my lips and lean in close. I sense fear and it makes me smile impishly. "I'm going to break you." I say my voice edged with hysteria.

"Then break me." a voice challenges.

I have a moment to realize it Lucia, she is the one I'm trying to 'break'. Realization must cross my face because the last thing I remember is her face contorted in worry and a brief moment of remorse crashes over me before my world goes black.

My First kiss : 3OH!3 feat Ke$ha

It was the only time I had ever indulged in alcohol in my life. Lola And Nachash had encouraged Sumire and I indulge in at least one drink, it being new years eve and all. I protested, claiming it was an American holiday why should I participate?

I looked to Sumire hoping for some support but she was smiling shyly at me a drink already in her hand. "Why shouldn't we enjoy ourselves a little? " she inquired glancing away, "We don't know when we may get another chance like this "

And how could I deny the logic or her shy smile. I pursed my lips and sunk down onto the couch and succumbed taking the drink Nachash had made.

One drink turned into two, and two turned into ten. My world moved about me in swirls of light and when Lola said something a noise akin to a giggle slipped past my lips. I promptly cover my mouth feeling embarrassed.

Sumire was suddenly there and smiled at me pulling my hand away from my face. " 'S cute" she mumbles.

I let my gaze linger to long and she blushes and looks away joining Lola in a dance to a song on the radio. I watch her and realize she is the most beautiful and bright person in the room. She seemed to glow with a soft light and I was overcome with a carnal instinct to make her mine.

I stood and made my way over to her. I pushed her to the wall at the base of the stairs and cupped her face before kissing her deeply. I felt her moan into the kiss and lifted her so she could wrap her legs around my waist as he rubbed our hips together. My hands traveled from her face to her hair and my lips were attacking the tender skin on her neck. Suddenly she put her feet back on the floor and pushed back against me leading me toward the bedroom by my lips as we were suddenly kissing.

I pushed her back onto the bed and clothes disappeared piece by piece until it was just us. Alone. In my bed. And in that moment I had no regrets.

Runnin' : Adam Lambert

I couldn't take it anymore. I couldn't stand the fighting, the loss, the fear...everyday I grew closer to the edge and all I could do was hide within myself and avoid the death that seemed to follow me every where I went.

I thought I had controlled myself finally, become numb but then Sumire came along. She brought light into my darkness.

My bottom lip trembled as I slammed down the shot glass. Today everything I had worked so hard for almost shattered, all because of one girl. One girl who I loved.

My eyes widened and my hear began pounding painfully in my chest at the silent admission.

Did I _love_ sumire?

Another shot of whiskey to chase the thought from my head. Then another. Despite the fog that was settling over me my mind couldn't keep thoughts of Sumire out. Her image floated in with snippets of her voice. Her smile, her scent...

_You love her._ A voice with in taunted.

My heart jolted. I gasped audibly. I violently shook my head and closed my eyes.

_Nonono!_

_yes! You love her!_

"No!" I finally spat out tears of anger and denial slipping down my cheeks. I glared at the bottle of alcohol and on impulse smashed it on the floor. "I can't love you." I whimpered completely losing it... I knew from the beginning if I ever loved it would end in heartbreak. Yet here I was trying to convince myself I wasn't in love. Trying to tell myself I had never intended for it to get this far. I couldn't deny it forever and creeping back into my heart were those three tormenting words.

"I love her."

I'll be there : Chris Wallace

"Lucia!" I cried shaking the silver hair girl. "Lucia! Wake up!" I heard the edge of hysteria in my voice as the girl under my hands screamed and shot up.

I stared at her in shock but quickly adjusted wrapping my arms around the broken girl."Shh, I'm here."

"S-sumire?" Her voice was weak and trembled slightly.

"Yeah, its me." I replied softly holding her.

"But...you were..I-I thought..." she choked back a sob and I rubbed soothing patterns on her back mentally urging her to continue. "I thought you...you were going to...die..." she finished softly.

I frowned against her hair and de-tangled her from me making eye contact. "I'm here now. Please don't worry." I smiled reassuringly, "And I'll do my best to make sure I'm always here."

The tears overflowed her eyes and she folded into my chest allowing me to see her weakness. "You had best be."

Red Hands : Walk of the Earth

I observed the wreckage before me. My eyes were wide in horror as tears fell freely. At my feet Yoshiki laid grinning peacefully up at me. He opened his mouth and took a labored breath.

"Oh Yoshik-!"

"Go..." he rasped out shocking me "to...her..." he ground out the three words between labored breaths.

I sunk to my knees my hands trembling in the space above his chest. "But what about you?" I asked my voice pitching terribly.

He smiled softly and closed his eyes and whispered softly "go."

The finality of the tone had me on my feet and as I felt a piece of me break I bolted across human and non human carnage to Lucia.

She lay still on the ground and my thumping heart ached harder as I feared I was to late. Choking on a sob as I tried to call out her name, I sunk to my knees and crawled the rest of the short distance to her body.

"...Lucia.." I gasped out. I felt utterly hopeless. Had I caused this? Why hadn't i controlled myself? Why? Whywhywhy? And why did all the ones I love have to pay?

I jolted at the cool touch of a smooth hand. "Sumire."

My surely wild eyes met her cool ones and there I saw more resignation and another soft smile.

"No! Not you too!" I sobbed. "I can fix this!"

"Fix what? Sumire," she paused her soft tones to make sure she had my attention, "look around...you did what was necessary."

And then everything stopped. Her eyes glazed over as she coughed and blood came up. I broke further than I thought I ever could and something activated. "You will not die here." I growled through tears and i lifted my injured partner.

"Is this what you really want?" She asked softly into my shoulder.

I hesitated a moment, "Yes, I want you, no matter what I have to do."

She chuckled weakly, "I figured you say that."

LSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLS

So review and let me know what you think.

Peacing out! Kyra Akeli Lachlan!


End file.
